Izzy the Snow Princess
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: On her eighth birthday, Izzy is hit with snow mist by a strange woman. Soon strange things began to happen to her. Later, she is kidnap by two creatures and is taken to the Ice Kingdom.
1. Prologe

**Hey everyone. I'm back. This is the story of Izzy the Snow Princess.** **Jordan asks in my other story that he hopes that this story will be updated very soon. So I decided to write this story before winter ends, because this story is dedicated to winter. **

**Audience boos.**

**Well, I won't write this story for Jordan's sake.**

**Audience screams no.**

**I'm just kidding. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates. They belonged to Disney Junior. I do own a few people, though. **

Prologue

The Snow Queen, Elsa, was very excited.

She had just given birth to a girl, and had decided to call her Snowflake, after the snow that fell from the sky to the Earth. Elsa has order all the people to come see the baby baptized.

Elsa has another daughter named Frost and she was mad. She uses her ice power to crash the tables.

"I will not have this baby go and attract many people. What if they don't care about me? I must take the baby away so she would never see her mother and father anymore," said Frost.

She went outside and bump into the huntsman. Then she had an idea.

"Jacob, I have a plan for you," she started and then whispered the rest into his ear. He nodded and went to the Great Hall room.

Meanwhile….

The hall room was covered with people who wanted to see the Snowflake, who enjoying the beautiful winter scene the snow King, Jack, put up.

Then the priest came from the back and pick Snowflake up raising it in the air.

Suddenly Jacob came flying out of nowhere and grab the baby out of the priest's hands!

"Jacob!?" screamed Elsa using her power to struck Jacob. He fell to the floor, dead.

The priest pick up Snowflake and was about to finish it when Elsa screamed, "No!"

"Honey what are you doing," said Jack.

"I'm going to take her away, Jack. She's not safe here.

Jack hesitated and finally said, "Okay."

So the baby was left in a house and was renamed Isabelle, or Izzy for seven years.

On her eighth birthday, she must go back to the Ice Kingdom to live with her mother, father and sister.

**Wow. So Jacob is dead, the baby is renamed Izzy, and Frost's plans worked (sort of). The next chapter is Izzy's birthday and getting struck by her own mother. Anyways, please review. Thank you and good bye. **


	2. Chapter 1: Izzy's eight birthday

Chapter 1: Izzy's birthday (and struck by snow mist)

_Izzy found herself in the Ice Kingdom._

_It was ice everywhere._

_It was all around her._

_Izzy looked at her skin. It was very pale. She looked at one of her pigtails. It was white as snow._

_This is weird, thought Izzy, I must go to Pirate Island before the owner arrives._

_She was about to grab her pixie dust when she heard a giggling noise. It sound like a baby._

_A baby girl._

_Quietly, Izzy followed the noise to a big room when she saw a crib made of ice. She took one look down at the crib and saw something so unexpected that she almost scream._

_It was a girl._

_And she looks just like her._

Izzy woken up, screaming. She was at her bed in their bedroom. Izzy looked around to see if she was _really _in the hideout. After realizing that she was scared, she stared to cry, just softly. Jake woke up and went to Izzy immediately. After just looking at him makes her sobs into wails.

"Shhhh. shhhh. Shhhh. You were having that bad dream again?" Jake ask.

Izzy nodded. "Every year on my birthday, I have that same dream. And it makes me wonder… what I really belong to."

"And every year I tell you that are you are just the way you are," Jake replied.

Izzy thought it over. "I guess you are right."

Cubby wakened up by the conversation. "Happy Birthday, Iz," he said.

"Aw. You never forget my birthday, Cubby." Izzy said.

"Come on, Izzy. We planned this day just for you," said Jake, making Izzy giggled.

"All right, all right. I'm coming," replied Izzy, getting out of the hideout. She gasped when she saw the party.

"We decided to throw you a surprise party for your birthday," said Jake and Cubby together.

Izzy was so shocked that she couldn't speak. She was actually shock about the dream she had. The dream was so familiar. Had she seen it before?

She shook the mind out of her head. She looked at the starting to be concern boys and said, "You guys are the best mates."

"Okay. Let's get this party started!" Cubby said.

The crew had a great time, eating cake and playing games.

One of the games they were playing is volleyball.

"I've got it!" Cubby yelled. But the ball past over his head and went to the forest. "Aw Coconuts."

"Don't worry Cubby. I'll go and get it," said Izzy. She went to go get it and then she saw something.

_I wonder that is it _Izzy thought as she came closer. Suddenly, a snow mist attacked her, knocking her down.

She screamed and at in instant, Jake came to her protection. "Iz, what happened?" Jake asked.

Izzy turned around and the thing was gone. "I don't know. Something hit me with snow mist," Izzy replied.

"Okay, let's go back and enjoy the rest of the party," Izzy said happily. Jake and Izzy turned around to go back to Pirate Island Beach.

But none of them didn't see a white figure emerge from the trees.

"Perfect," the stranger said grinning evilly, "She has the frozen heart. Everything is perfect now."


End file.
